


Silly Hair

by Gleefreak97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Fun Times, First Meetings, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX, I wrote this all at once I apologize, Is it a mullet or no?, Keith's hair is both silly and fluffy, Lance is a nervous kiddo, Lance saves a life and Keith won't appreciate his effort, Let's Play on the Playground, M/M, Silly Arguments, Who can swing higher?, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lance's family moves to a new town, he has to attend a new school. Which means he has to make new friends. On his first day, he spots someone with some very silly hair. Could this be his first new friend?</p><p>A.K.A The Childhood AU where their first meeting is in elementary school. Lance is nervous, Keith nearly dies, and everything turns out alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrisleyRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrisleyRoses/gifts).



> For @lanceispan on Tumblr.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Alex! After reading your ideas for a childhood AU between this two, I couldn't resist writing up a little something. (I say little, but this thing really got away from me.) It's a little different than what you described, but I tried to do my best to make it my own without stealing tooooo much of your thunder. I haven't written in what seems like forever, and I'm not really sure this is worthy of your ideas, but I hope you like this! Have a wonderful day, and I hope you have an amazing year!
> 
> Inspiration for this fic comes from this post:  
> http://lanceispan.tumblr.com/post/147348468341/klance-au
> 
> Keep in mind that these characters don't belong to me. Please support the original creators! This is my first time writing for Voltron, so let's see how it goes.This work is un-beta'd, and all mistakes are my own.

“Mamá, do I have to go?”

The tanned child stood behind his mother’s legs, attempting to hide from the children on the playground. He gripped her skirt tightly, hoping that his last minute pleas might save him from having to go to the school his parents had picked. He didn’t want to be there. His old school had been just fine! Why did Mama and Papa have to make him leave, moving him to a new town where there was no beach, no taco shack, and no friends to play with.

“Cariño, you know you have to go to school,” his mother replied. 

“But!”

“No ‘buts’! You will be going to this new school! You’ll learn new things, find new places to play, and make new friends.”

The boy hung his head, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. His mother sighed, kneeling down so she was face-to-face with her son. Placing her hand on his cheek, she tilted his head up until his eyes met hers.

“Lance, I know you don’t want to go. You miss our old home, but we didn’t have a choice. Your father’s job has brought us here, and here we will stay until your father and I decide otherwise. Do you understand?”

Lance nodded, sniffling, and wiped his eyes. He was going to stop crying and make Mamá happy. His mother smiled, proud of her son for acting as bravely as he was.

“Thank you, Cariño. You’re so brave. Now, are you ready to go over?”

At the boys’ nod, she smiled and stood, brushing off her skirt before taking Lance’s hand. She glanced down once more at the boy before walking, heading towards the playground. 

As they walked, Lance couldn’t help but look around at all of the people. There were just so many! When Mamá had told him that his third grade class was bigger than his old class, he didn’t expect it to be this big. He had spotted at least thirty other kids running around the playset. If he hadn’t been nervous before, he definitely was now. 

He continued to look around as his mother made her way over to who, he guessed, was his new teacher. She looked nice enough, with long hair and a pleasant face. But, she wasn’t as interesting as the rest of the playground.

Once they reached his teacher, she smiled at his mother, and then down at him. As she introduced herself, Lance was distracted by someone by the jungle gym. It looked like another boy, or maybe it was a girl? Whoever it was, they had longer dark hair, reaching its way just past the collar of their shirt. It looked like something from one of the older shows his Abuela always had on at home. Lance giggled, thinking of all the silly clothes those people wore. Maybe they wore those too! He continued to think of all the outrageous patterns and crazy clothes while his mother talked to his teacher. Finally, his mother tugged on his hand, dragging his attention away from the silly person on the playground and back to his new teacher. She sighed, but all his teacher did was laugh.

“Ah, I’m so sorry, Miss. He gets distracted very easily,” his mother explained.

The other woman shook her head, the amusement shining in her eyes as she looked at her newest student. She kneeled, looking at him, as he looked at her warily.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s very nice to meet you Lance.” 

She held out her hand, and Lance took it nervously. She shook his hand firmly, smiling at him. He blushed, smiling back. Maybe his new teacher wasn’t so bad, after all.

“Now, I can see that you didn’t hear anything that I said, did you?”

Lance looked down at his feet, embarrassed. It wasn’t his fault. Introductions were always boring. She nodded in understanding, standing up before pointing across the playground to the jungle gym.

“Go ahead. You can go play. I’ll take your things, and your mother and I will finish up our discussion. Recess is almost over, and after that you’ll have to be in class for the rest of the day. Have some fun!”

Lance grinned, taking off his backpack and handing it to his Mamá, and ran off towards the playset. His eyes immediately spotted the jungle gym, and he giggled as he saw the child with the silly hair still playing there. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He slowed his running as he got closer to the jungle gym. He laughed at what Silly Hair was trying to do. It seemed like the child had gotten themselves stuck upside down, and was too afraid to pull themselves up. In their stubborn nature, they refused to let go, but wouldn’t ask any of the other children for help up. Lance couldn’t help but think of how fluffy their hair looked as the child sat there, the humidity doing nothing to help it calm down.

Once Lance reached the playset, he began to climb until he reached the top, where he could see Silly Hair’s hands and legs struggling to hang on.

“Hold on! I’ll help you!”

He reached through the bars and grabbed onto the other’s wrist, giving a hard tug. The other child gasped, nearly hitting their head on one of the bars as Lance pulled him up through the space they had fallen into.

Once he was sitting up, the other child blew on their hands, attempting to help ease the pain from hanging for so long. They glanced at Lance, confusion on their face.

“Um, thanks. But, who are you?”

Lance grinned at the other child, pointing at his chest before answering.

“I’m Lance! Your hero!”

Widening their eyes, the other child chuckled before un-sticking their legs, beginning the climb down the jungle gym. Lance gasped, scoffing at the reaction of the other. He had just saved his life! Where were the tears? The cheers? He hadn’t even heard a mere ‘Thank You.’ Who did this kid think they were?

Lance scrambled after the other, planting his feet on the ground before storming after the retreating child. 

“Hey!”

The child turned, surprised, then glared when they realized who it was. They turned right back around and continued on their way, heading for the swing set nearby. Lance paused for a second, muttered under his breath, and then continued to follow the other. 

“Hey! I just saved your life! You could at least thank me!”

Lance was promptly ignored as the other sat down on one of the swings and began to pump his legs, swinging higher and higher into the air. The tanned boy was amazed as the other swung higher and higher, going as high as Lance had ever seen in his life. That just wouldn’t do!

Tired of his new ‘friend’ showing off, Lance sat down on the swing next to them, pumping his own legs to get himself into the air. He pumped harder and harder, adrenaline in his veins, attempting to out-swing the other. Lance couldn’t help but smirk when Silly Hair looked over at him, glaring, before they began to swing higher. The two continued, competing, seeing who could swing higher than the other. Neither wanted to give in, but exhaustion soon crept in, causing both children to slow down, finally coming to a stop at the same time.

Lance smirked at the other, glaring his eyes at the child, whose hair was even fluffier than it was before. The other just stared at Lance, clear confusion on their features.

“What do you want?”

Lance frowned, clearly irritated by the obliviousness of the other.

“I just want you to say thank you! I saved your life! I didn’t have to go out of my way to save your silly head, but I did!”

The other blinked slowly, confusion still on their face.

“Why did you?”

Lance blushed, looking down at his feet. He didn’t really want to tell the other the truth, but maybe it would help make him a new friend. 

“W-well, I….Um.”

The dark haired child continued to stare at Lance, waiting for his answer. Lance cleared his throat, and looked the other straight in the eye.

“IthoughtyourhairlookedsillyanditmademelaughsoIwantedtocometalktoyouandaskyouwhyit’sthatwayandifyou’reaboyoragirlandifyouwillpleasebefriendswithme?”

It was silent for a few slow seconds, until the other child broke into a small grin. His smile grew until he finally began to laugh, causing Lance to blush. Why was their laugh so…..pretty? Before he knew it, Lance was smiling, and then he too began to laugh. The two laughed until their breath was shallow, their voices hoarse from overuse.

The child wiped at their eyes, grinning at Lance once again, before answering.

“First off, my name is Keith. So, that makes me a boy. My hair isn’t that long. Why did you think I was a girl?”

Lance blushed again, taunting himself for not figuring that out before. 

“I just wanted to make sure!”

Silly Hair, Keith, smiled again before continuing.

“My hair is like this because I like it. It’s not too long, but it’s not too short. It’s also easy to take care of.”

“Why is that? It looks too long to be easy to take care of. Short hair is like that, see?”

Lance ran his hands through his own hair before pointing at Keith’s own head.

“Yours is too long to take care of. Don’t you have to take more baths’? I wouldn’t want to do that. Baths are gross.”

“I don’t bathe that often! And it’s not too long. Other people make fun of it, but I like it like this. Do you not like it?”

Keith played with his own hair nervously. Glancing at Lance, he frowned slightly. Lance, not wanting to upset his new ‘friend,’ shook his head harshly.

“No, I like it! It reminds me of the shows my Abuela watches. Y’know, the ones with the people in the silly clothes?”

Keith shook his head, confused by Lance’s explanation. Tapping his finger on his chin, Lance tried to think of another way to put it. Suddenly, he threw his arms open wide, practically shouting his new discovery.

“It looks like a mullet! That’s it! A mullet!”

Cringing, Keith shook his head.

“No! It is not! My mom calls it ‘handsome’!”

Lance shook his head, knowing his explanation to be true.

“No! It is a mullet! I saw it on the T.V.! I just couldn’t remember what it was called!”

“Nu-uh!”

“Uh-huh!”

The bickering continued as the two continued to raise their voices, attracting the attention of the surrounding children. They all looked at each other in confusion, not quite understanding why their classmate would be arguing with this child they didn’t recognize.

After several minutes of arguing, Lance stood up, walking away from the swing set in a huff. Keith immediately followed, continuing to speak to the boy’s retreating back.

“It isn’t a mullet! I know what it isn’t ‘cuz it’s my hair and I say it isn’t a mullet so it isn’t!”

“Fine!”

Lance spun around angrily, glaring at the dark haired boy.

“Whatever! I just wanted to be your friend, but if you don’t want to be, fine! I’ll just have to make another friend somewhere else!”

Keith blinked, calming immediately. Lance just wanted a friend? While the boy was annoying, loud, and very wrong about his hair, he still deserved a friend.

“....I’ll be your friend.”

Lance gasped, blinking at the other. Did he mean it? Would Keith really be his friend?

“You mean it?”

Keith nodded, smiling at the brown haired boy. Immediately, Lance smiled back, laughing out loud in his happiness.

“Wow! My first day here and I’ve already made a friend! We’re going to be the best of friends, Keith, just you watch! You’ll be like the peanut butter to my jelly, the left to my right, the Robin to my Batman!”

Keith frowned, glaring at Lance once again.

“Batman? No, he sucks. If anything, you’ll have to be Superman.”

“Superman? No! He’s no fun. His powers suck, and he isn’t even from Earth! Besides, he doesn’t have a partner!”

“Hey, aliens are cool! You’re lucky I’m letting you be the hero at all! I’d be a better hero!”

“Huh? No way, I saved your life I am definitely the hero.”

“I didn’t ask to be saved, idiot!”

“Yeah, well, maybe I shouldn’t have saved your mullet anyway, stupid!”

“It’s not a mullet!”

Suddenly, the bell rang, ending recess. The two continued to bicker as they ran to the door, Lance completely forgetting to look for his mother as they managed to squeeze through the door at the exact same time. 

Off to the side, his mother sighed, already knowing that Lance was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Cariño means Dear, Abuela means Grandmother, and Mamá means mother. I barely know any Spanish, so forgive me if this has been used incorrectly.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: @gleefreak97 (creative, I know)
> 
> Also, check out Alex's profile as well! They run an amazing blog, and always brighten my day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
